


Meddling

by digthewriter



Series: 365-word stories-hogwarts365 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hogwarts365, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Harry is snogging someone in the corner and Hermione is bothered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meddling

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, this drabble is written for fun. No profit is being made. No offence is meant.

Hermione couldn’t believe what she’d been seeing. Harry was in the dark corner of the hall snogging a girl! Harry had just come out to her and Ron only last week and said that he’d been seeing a bloke. He’d also expressed that there were some other secrets that he wasn’t just ready to share yet. And now, there he was—snogging—a girl!  
  
She didn’t understand.  
  
“Why make such a fuss about being gay if he’s still snogging women?” Ron asked. Evidently, her boyfriend had seen it too.  
  
"Maybe the Ministry's anti-gay laws are something he doesn't yet want to fight?" she responded to Ron, trying to look away. But, there was something _different_ about this girl. It was almost as if Hermione knew her.  
  
“Who do you think it is?” Ginny asked. Now they really was a crowd gathering, discussing Harry’s antics.  
  
“I don’t know; I’m glad to know it’s not you, though.” Ron smiled and Ginny hit him on the shoulder.  
  
Hermione, Ron, Ginny and now Seamus and Dean were staring. The snogging couple switched spots; Ginny and Seamus gasped and everyone turned to look at them.  
  
“What is it?” Hermione asked, curiously. What did they see that she hadn’t?  
  
“Well it’s more than the anti-gay laws that Harry will have to worry about now,” Seamus said, and walked away shaking his head.  
  
Hermione groaned with frustration. It was one thing to be with whoever he chose to be, but Harry had _said_ that he was with a bloke. Like, in a real relationship and everything. Why was he practically shagging this girl against the wall?  
  
“Maybe we should worry about us and not really about Harry,” Ron said. He winked at her and she only rolled her eyes. She was _not_ in the mood of snogging her boyfriend! She wanted to know what Harry was doing!  
  
Hermione marched over to the corner of the room and nearly screamed. “Harry James Potter! I don’t mean to be rude, but you’re such a whore!”  
  
The couple broke apart and Hermione finally realised why Ginny and Seamus had gasped. It wasn’t a girl…or maybe it was. It was Draco Malfoy, in the dress.


End file.
